The Misadventures of Kenny Denton and Asheel Din
by Asheel
Summary: Kenny and Asheel work for TWF/DWE.And They get caught in lots of situations.
1. EP1 The Wedding

I own nothing Except Asheel

* * *

We see A room filled with TWF and DWE superstars

Asheel Din walks on to the stage

"Welcome to my Show -

"Our SHOW " Said the angry Kenny Dentons

"Shut the Fuck up Kenny" said Asheel "Crap the Shows starting"

**TWF/DWE AND ASHEEL INC. PRESENT **

**ASHEEL AND KENNEY at a Wedding **

Kenny is in a tuxedo driving with Asheel Din who is pissed

"I don't want to go" Complained Asheel

"We have to" Replied Kenny

"But why does it have to be Lances wedding with that HO" Asheel said

"Just because Micky cheated on you with Lance -

Asheel then elbowed Kennys Balls

"You Bast- oh wait were here"

The two get out if the car and they see Alexandra Raters in a revealing outfit walking up to them

"Look Kenny it's a hooker" said Asheel which caused him to get slapped

Asheel and Kenny walk Into the chapple and sit next to Justin Wyatt

John Foley was the minister dude Because he got a certificate from a cereal box when he was 12

Asheel Embarrassed Lance by putting a sign on his Tuxedo that said

HI I'M LANCE RATERS AND I LOVE DICKS

"How could you" said Micky who saw the sign

What

"Were through so your free to Suck Justins Dick" She yelled

"I'm not Gay" Said Lance and Justin

"Yeah right " Said Asheel

"I now Pronounce you Justin Wyatt and Lance Raters a gay couple" Said Minister John Foley

Asheel and Kenny along with everyone else Except Lance,Justin,and John laughed

Random but funny PS Sorry for calling you gay Justin Its just funny


	2. EP 2 Hanging with Nightmare Inc

**Backstage with Nightmare inc.  
**

Asheel and Kenny were hanging out with Zane,Jessica,and Pryce A.K.A Nightmare Inc.

"Kenny why do people think Lance is really Gay" Said Asheel

"Because of you" He replied

"You did that" said Zane Hi fiving him

"Hey Zane wheres your sister" Said Asheel

"Mai is at the ZWL taping dude" said Zane

Asheel and Zane Noticed Pryce and Jessica making out

Then saw Kenny hitting on Eva

"You have manly Boobs" Said Kenny Using iit as a pick up line

Eva got pissed and powerslamed him through a table

The two laughed at Kenny

Then they hear

_My milkshakes are better than yours_

_"_Wrong track Chad" Said John Foley as he and Mad Chad come out in police outfits

"You guy's are cops" Said Pryce while Jessica went to PEE

"Yeah John found two Certificates in a Cereal Box when he was 12" Explained Mad Chad

"Your Under arrest "

"Who" asked Asheel

"That hooker" said Chad pointing to Alexandra Raters in a revealing out fit

"Hey Zane lets go find your Hot sister" said Asheel

"OKAY" Zane said in a exiting way

* * *

I hope you liked it anyway whoever reviews gets to see a preview of the next Chapter


	3. EP 3 Drama in a Divorce LOL

**Drama in a Divorce Take 1  
**

Kenny and Asheel along with TWE superstars are in a court room

"Why are we here again" Said Asheel

"Those Gays divorce" Answered Kenny

"I'm not Gay" Screamed Justin as he came in

"Really" Said Asheel

"I'm Straightedge -

"Exactly my point" Said Asheel

"You are full of Drugs" Said Justin

"I like skittles" said Asheel randomly

Lances Theme suddenly plays

"Change you theme" screamed Kenny

"I expected that asshole to say that" Said Lance pointing at Asheel

"Shut the fuck up"

"Your lucky Kennys Holding me Back" He said when Kenny was sitting

Asheel dropkicks Lance onto a table

He climbs up a ledge about to jump

"Get off the ledge" Said Officer John Foley who thinks Asheels going to kill himself

"NO" Said Asheel wanting to have a spot

"This is Why you should be straightedge you wont kill yourself" said Justin to have WAFFLES thrown at him by Kenny

Lance was off the table

"Screw this" Said Asheel as he jumped in to a Epic RVD style kick to Justin

Asheel gets up and steals Justins wallet "Im going to get Candy"

"Excuse me do you know where your dad's are" Asked Mad Chad to Asheel and Lance

"No" said both of them

"Well there Wanted" said Chad

There is a dramatic scilence

"Don't worry I'm okay" Said Justin to be Speared

* * *

The Story thicken with Drama and Awesome comedy


	4. Chercter list

_This is the official main characters

* * *

_**Asheel Din -The funny and lovable guy who causes problems **

**Kenny Dentons - The smart and one who ends up caught in Asheels problem **

**Lance Raters - Asheel and Kennys enemy **

**Justin Wyatt - He hates evreyone and tries to make the Straightedge **

**Zane Sanchaze - Asheels friend who is as Idiotic as him **

**Mai Sanchaze - Zanes sister who is trying to get a date with Zane makes sure she wont **

**Pyrce Jones - Has a low tolerance and can go crazy**

**Jessica - Pyrce thing at peace sometimes **

**John Foley -Finds certificates in Cereal boxes **

**Mad Chad-Johns Sidekick **

Those are the people you will see the most. Speaking of which this is a Storyline so Don't get pissed


	5. Asheel and Kenny in Russia Part 1

**Welcome To Russia Part 1: Random stuff  
**

"Hello TWE superstars" Said The Russian Minster

"HI oh my god your bald " Said Asheel

" Yeah anyway my son Napoleon Dynamite (Yes from the movie) is a fan" He said

He walks out with a Kenny Dentons Action figure

"Why are looking at me" Said Kenny

"I'm not you retard GOSH" He replied

"Also have you meat my Daughter from America -

"Heres your Facepaint back . So give me back Jessica " Said a angry Pryce along with Zane

"You took Jessica" Said Kenny

"He stole my Facepaint" Screamed Asheel

"So it's just stupid facepaint" Said Pyrce

Asheel was about to attack but Kenny held him back

Jessica came out

"Thanks for paying for the spa Trip" Said a happy Jessica

"A Spa" Said Kenny and Pryce

"Yeah Would you actually Think I would make my B.F.T.A.G. stay in a crappy place" said Asheel

"Yes and what does B.F.T.A.G. mean" Said Zane

"Best friend thats a girl" Responded Asheel

"And You will marry mine Asheel" said Minister

"Yes" Said a 13 year old girl

"Do it or Kenny gets Killed "

* * *

Will Asheel do it or will Kenny die and will Napoleon Dynamite make a camo

Find out in part 2


	6. Order in the Court

Okay I accidentally deleted Part 2 but I still have to move on and Sorry about this

* * *

**Order in the Court**

We see a room filled with TWE superstar **  
**

"All rise for Judge Kenny Williams or Dentons" Said John Foley as Kenny came out

"Now the first case is between Justin Wyatt and CM Punk" said John

The came out with Luke Gallows as Cm punks lawyer and Asheel as Justins

"Whats the case" Asked Kenny

"These two are fighting over drugs" claimed Asheel

"I am shocked you two are supposed to be straigtedge" said Kenny

"In there defense Straightedge is Boring" Said Asheel

"No we are here to preach to the world about -

"John take these two jackasses to jail " Said Kenny

"Next Case is Jeff Killington represented by Micky Munroe and Asheel represented by that hot dude Asheel" Said John

"What happened" Said Kenny

"He made threw my candy away " Said Asheel as everyone gasped

"Jeff there are laws in Twe one of them says Never Trow away Asheel Candy or Whine like a little Bitch" Said Kenny which got him slapped by Messiah

"Hes a god and can do what he wants" Said Messiah

"I say give Asheel his candy money "

"But I dont have 302$ on me " Said jeff

"To fucking Bad" Said Asheel in his Lawyer attire as Jeff left

"Wait you spent $302 of your own money on Candy" Said Kenny

"No I used your " Said Asheel giving Kenny his Empty wallet

* * *

Okay Chapter and once again sorry


	7. Asheel Hates his life

**Asheels stupid song**

Asheel walks on stage in a room with TWE superstars oh yeah and justin Wyatt to

"This song doesn't rhyme and I don't give a Fuck" Said Asheel

_I have the worst life in world because my best friend is a fucking Virgin _

"I'm going to kill him" said Kenny

"He speaks The truth" said Lance

_My dad is a fucking drunk and should quit stealing my beer and if Justin Tells me to be straightedge I will kick his ass just like I did on TWF VS DWE 2011 wich you hoes can't get until It's released in store on some day _

"You lost to Asheel " Said Kenny

"He cheated" Screamed Justin

_Justins sister David had sex with Lance . Which means he cheated on Justin and Lance is really straight even though he still looks gay _

"I'm a guy " Said David

"What ever David " Said Kenny

"I'm Bisexual" Screamed Lance

_Did anyone see John Foley because he stole my money for cereal _

_"_I NEED CEREAL and a way how to kill Chazz Micheal (Let him win one time)" Screamed Foley

_I jacked Charlie parkers car and fucked a chick in it_

"Why am I not surprised" said Kenny

"Yes" Said Duncan

_Oh yeah and it was Duncans Mom and she bad at it just like Courtneys mom to  
_

"That Bastered_" _said Duncan_  
_

_And that's the end of the song so go to hell_

Asheel walked away

"He getting a intervention" declared Kenny

* * *

**A/N A question **

**Should I quit picking on justin ? (Please answer that )**

**Also John Foley won a poll I Made is going to get a little visit by everyone favorite Unofficial TWE MAIN EVENT TAG TEAM in the future **

**ALSO I APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE IS ANGRY I DID NOT MEAN ANY OF IT (Unless it Justin Just kidding) AND**

**TWF RULZ TWE (Just because they won at New year War )**

**And Nothing against Webdragon Dwe is good to but you guys Kind of lost in other words BLAME JUSTIN **


	8. Sketch Show 1 and Important Annoncement

**A/N THIS EPISODE IS A SKETCH SPECIAL HOSTED BY ASHEEL AND KENNY

* * *

SKETCH SPECIAL #1**

Before we start Heres a message from Director/writer Asheel Din

"I want more money because I spent it all on candy and Beer" Said Asheel

"That was a wast of air time" Said KENNY

"Fuck off then it's my show" said Asheel

**SKETCH 1 Foley and Mad Chad Are Cops **

"Hello I am John Foley and today we arrest Chazz Michels**" **said John

Mad chad Knocked on the door for it to be awnsered by Shawn

"Oh my god the devil" Screamed HBK seeing white hair

"NO WAIT" said Mad Chad Before getting Beat up by Shawns Bible

"I cant believe it Chazz beat me again" Said john

* * *

"Hello losers welcome back . Asheel is gone fucking a girl so he called in a replacement He is JUDGE TRUMEN (Twf Memories: The high riser chapter 1)" Said Kenny

"Me and Asheel went to elementary together" Said Trumen

"I think Asheel is not the most stupidest person on this show anymore" Said Kenny

* * *

**Sketch # 2 TWF VS DWE FEATURING ZWL hype **

We see Asheel and Kenny infront of tv when Lance Raters walks in

"Hey losers" Screamed Lance

"I'm not a loser I am Straight" Said Asheel

"My best friend is an Idiot" Said Kenny

"Who's The idiot Kenny" Asked Asheel

"You want to hurt him" said Lance

"Hell yeah " Said Kenny

"Well Now you can with TWF VS DWE THE VIDEO GAME " Said Lance

"Featuring the Greatest brand DWE" Said Justin who came in randomly

"DWE SUCKS" Said Lance

"It's on now You and me And I get to be Lance" Said Justin

"No Fair" Bitched Lance

* * *

We see Asheel , Kenny , And a bloodie KO'D Judge

"Hi the show is over and it's canceled because of Justin Wyatt" Said Asheel

"Yeah he sewing and he has a attorney " said Kenny

"Kenny Good news Justin Lost the case Thanks to Lawyer John Foley (Guess where he Got a certificate) " Said Asheel

"This once again proved the UNHOLY UNION (Tag Name) is better That Justin Wyatt " Said KENNY

* * *

**A/N Thank you John Foley for kicking Justins ass and Letting us continue the show **

**I'M KIND OF IN A SLUMP AND Considering to end the show (I'm having thoughts on this but it's up to you the TWE UNIVERSE TO DECIDE)**

**Original plan Was have 33 chapters and one Movie **

**IF THE SHOW ENDS NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND DO 3 MOVIES (To resolve Storylines) **

**TO Save the show I want atleast 7 Reviews and Answer the question **


	9. Important Annoncement

Listen guy's I said something that it could be the end I said it because I thought I lost my edge and looking back at Everything I've done if there was a Hall of Fame for us I Would be in it Because I WAS The Greatest COMEDY WRITER IN FANFICTION HISTORY . I talked to Taylorman he begged me not to . I talked to WebDragon He said was one of the Greatest Comedies In History . Finally TDI CHAMP he gave me a iconic speech and said I have not lost my EDGE . I got UP one day THOUGHT What If TWE was able to have a different type of side story . I took a major risk in the first chapter and I look back At everything thats happened for superstars in this Fic from Pissing justin off to Calling Lance Gay

AND I DONT REGRET IT . I Thank all 3 of you (Mostly The Champ) for reminding what I was And Who I AM . I have never quit on anything and I NEVER WILL . This Fic. WILL NOT DIE until Chase 4 Fame 2 . 1 Month is all I want to go back to the old Asheel that just rolled with it . Not the one that thinks about every LINE . And Yes That is my secret to comedy

AND IF YOUR NOT DOWN WITH THAT I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA

SUCK IT!

And JUSTIN WYATT WILL BE TOURED TO MY POWER

And Thats The BOTTOM LINE CAUSE THE ICON SAID SO **  
**


	10. ep8 Asheels Crappy movie

I'M BACK WITH MY 10TH CHAPTER ALSO I am Adding a few commercials

* * *

**Asheel Makes a movie oh crap**

We see kenny reading a book and Asheel come in

"Kenny I want to make a movie" Said Asheel

"Your Kidding" Said Kenny

"No,heres how it begins It all starts when Prince VIRGIN meet Princesses Hooker" Said Asheel

"This is a porno" Joked Kenny

"Anyways Hooker's Dad King Old Penis and Brother Prince Small Penis doesn't approve" says Asheel while Kenny is Laughing his Ass off

"Then they decide to lock in a castle Guarded by Lesbians" Said Asheel

"Lesbians are good" Protested Kenny

"They hate Dude's and won't Fuck me" Said Asheel

"Got a point" said Kenny

"So him and his friends Pimp named Slick back and Douch bag try and Save them but Fail so they enlist the help of Queen Fire Crotch and Her Man fucking Lesbians and get her back THE END" said Asheel

"No" Screamed Kenny

**33.3332 seconds later**

"I can't believe this" said Kenny as He is in a prince costume

* * *

**CHASE 4 FAME COMMERCIAL**

**TWO MEN WHO STARTED IT ALL(WE SEE JUSTIN THROWING LANCE OUT TO WIN THE TWF CHAMPIONSHIP) SINCE THEN A WAR BROKE OUT (WE SEE JUSTIN LEADING THE LAST SAND THEN LANCE LEADING THE RATERS DYNASTY) IF IT'S ON TWF (WE SEE LANCE SPEARING JUSTIN) OR ON DWE (WE SEE JUSTIN PINNING LANCE) IT HAS TO END SOME WHERE BUT IS HE GOING TO BE THERE (WE FIRST SEE LANCE COMING OUT THEN THE SCREEN HAS STATIC ELECTRICITY GRAPHIC AS WE SEE PSYCHO RATERS) LANCE RATERS VS JUSTIN WYATT I QUIT MATCH CHASE 4 FAME

* * *

**We start in the first scene as Kenny (Prince Virgin) see's Princess hooker (Lea Stevenson)

Then KJ runs in in front of Asheel "You made my wife look like a hooker" Screamed KJ to Asheel

"Oh princess Hooker I would love to do you right now and if you don't I will Rape you" Said Kenny who felted stupid

"I wish I could to Virgin But my Brother and DaD won't approve" Said a bored Lea

"Take me to Old Penis and your Small BORTHER" Said Kenny

"I am so going to kill you" Said lea

"It's Asheel's movie" Said Kenny

"Yeah but we need his face to bring girls in" Explained Lea

"Next Scene" Said Asheel from a bullhorn

* * *

Kenny and Lea walk in

"Who dares disturb king Big Penis" Said Chris mclane

"Old Penis" Corrected Asheel

"Yeah and Prince Gay" Said David Wyatt (Welcome to the main cast)

"I thought it was Small penis" asked Kenny

"I changed it because David's a bitch" said Asheel

"You can not fuck Lea because we will lock her in Straight edge tower and will be guarded by King Boring (Justin Wyatt ) " Said Chris

"Next scene" Said Asheel

* * *

"Me and My Friends Pimp Named slick back (Zane Sanchez) and Douch Bag (Charlie Parker) will fail at saving you" Said Kenny

The three charged and Failed which led to Justin wyatt hitting all Kenny with a steel chair and Lesbians (Actually PRYCE JONES,CHAZZ MICHLES,MAD CHAD,JOHN FOLEY,AND STEVE RATER'S IN DRESSES)

"Kenny get up" Said Asheel

"He Busted me open you ass Hole" said kenny

"Your such a baby" Said Asheel

* * *

"Queen fire Crouch (Alexandra Raters) please help me " said Kenny

"Okay Attack" Screamed Alexandra as the TWE Divas come out

They attack the Men and We then see Kenny and Lea for the final scene

"Will you Fuck me Princesses Hooker to end the Crappy movie Asheel's dirty mind thought of" Said Kenny

"I Heard that" Said Asheel

"Yes" Said Lea

**THE FUCKING END

* * *

**I wrote this Drunk and thats Legit and also I'm in Vegas and it's my Land mark 10 th Chapter also

IM TEAM Wyatt at Chase 4 Fame (Sue me wait don't) **  
**


	11. ep9 Shopping for Skittles

**EP. 9 Skittle Quest  
**

We start with Asheel and Kenny walking in the parking lot

"You better Behave Asheel and don't kill someone over candy" Said Kenny

"That was a accident" Said Asheel

"You chocked Cody out using Rojo Bat and then took Rojo's money and got us kicked out of 7/11" Said Kenny

"He liked M&M's and hated Skittles" said Asheel

"So" Asked Kenny

"SKITTLES ARE THE BEST CANDY EVER" Screamed Asheel as they arrived into the Store

* * *

**Chase 4 Fame Commercial**

**HIS RISE TO GREATNESS COST HIM HIS CAREER (WE SEE JEFF KILLINGTON BEATING ON SHENLONG) AND AS HE SAT ON THE SIDELINES (WE SEE SHENLONG BEING TOOKEN OUT IN A STRETCHER) HE BECAME THE MOST DOMINATE SUPERSTAR (WE SEE A MONTAGE OF JEFF KILLINGTON WINNING MATCH'S) BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY PAY BACKS A BITCH (WE SEE SHENLONG GIVING JEFF A GUILLOTINE) JEFF KILLINGTON VS SHENLONG CHASE 4 FAME

* * *

**

As soon as Asheel walked in he ran to the Candy section knocking evreyone over

"Get back here Asheel" said Kenny chasing

"Wheres the skittles" Screamed Asheel

"I got the Last of the Skittles" Said Jeff Killington with Messiah

"Oh Hell no" Said Asheel if he was one of those Ghetto people

As Kenny got there Asheel jumped and was CHOCKING Jeff out screaming "Thats my Fucking Skittles"

"I can't believe I dated him" Said messiah

Jeff got up and Chockeslamed him into the donuts section

"These are my skittles bitch" Said Jeff as he left

Kenny came and he put Asheel in a dog collar

"What the Fuck Kenny" Said Asheel noticing the dog collar

"You are staying with me so I can watch you and The Dog Collar is so you can't run away" Explained Kenny

"Kenny pleas let me go" Begged Asheel

"NO" said Kenny

"Hey guys,Holy shit Asheel you don't have Skittles in your Cart" Said John Foley who randomly made a appearance

"The Global DouchBAG Stole them" said Asheel

Then suddenly Asheel see's Lance

"My Skittle senses Are Tingling" Said Asheel]

"Oh no" Said Kenny

"Lance Give me my skittles Bitch" Said Asheel as he kicked Kennys Balls got up and speared lance into milk section making milk splatter all over the two

"I Got the Skittle's" Said Asheel unfortunately Asheel Tripped over the milk and the Skittles fell into the garbage

Then Asheels Senses tingle again and he see's Jessica

Asheel runs accidentally knocking Kenny down

"Hi Jessica " Said Asheel

"What do you want" She said annoyed

"Your Skittles" said Asheel

"There Zanes" replied Jessica

Asheel does one of those puppy dog face Things

"Fine" She said handing over the skittles when Justin Accidentally Tripped on a rock which happened to be there and made skittles fall into the street

The Asheel's eyes Turn RED

"YOU FUCKING BASTERED ALL I WANTED WAS SKITTLES BUT NOW THERES NO MORE LEFT" SCREAMED a now mad Asheel

Asheel Grabbed Justin wyatt an threw him through a window

"Let's Go Kenny" Said Asheel

* * *

Got bored and a decent enough chapter and see you next week

Also I am making polls on my profile to see who you think should win at the TWE award ceremony and new poll every day so vote


	12. Xmas Special

**x - MAS sketch show

* * *

**We start by seeing Asheel and Kenny in chairs

"Hello losers ,sluts,And Justins mom Welcome to our Crappy Christmas special" Said Asheel as the live crowd cheered

"This crowds retarded" Whispered Kenny

"I found them at a burger King" Said Asheel

"Well enjoy our show" Said Kenny

* * *

**SKETCH 1. THE RATER (GRINCH PARODY)**

"I hate Christmas" Said Lance

"Every thing about it. The cookie flavored Condoms,The crappy christmas Carols and Especially the Parade for gays which I never get invited to" Said Lance

"Then Crash it you fag" said Justin in a dog costume for the ages of 3 and up

"Great Idea Justin I mean Fag X" Said Lance trying to stay in Character

So lance got on his Hot dog sled That was Black flavored for some reason and used Justin I mean Fag X to pull it

"Push you stupid dog or I'll use this whip on you which I should be using on guys from jew ville" Said Lance

Justin got up and said "Fuck off" walking off set

* * *

We are back with Asheel and Kenny

"Um" Said Kenny

"Yeah" Said Asheel

* * *

**SKETCH 2 Dentons meets the Dins Christmas **

"You all have to behave" Said Jay to his Children

"Whatever Dad just make Asheel doesn't steal my Thunder" Claimed Ashten

"Fuck off" said Asheel

"Your mad because I'm more Talented" Said Ashten

"Oh thats it" Said Asheel chocking Ashten as Kenny walked in with his family

"Were here" Said Kenny as he realized the Dins except Little sister Kendall (Were Making this as legit as possiable) were fighting

Kenny Turned to see his Family really freaked

Kendall who noticed screamed (Bitch Scream) "Kennys here"

They stopped fighting and turned to see Kenny

"I brought my family" Said Kenny

"I'm Melanie" said the 5'7 40 year old women with blond hair to her shoulder

"My names Louis" said a 46 year old man around 5'8 with some faded blond hair

"My names Mikey and why the fuck are we here " Asked a 19 year old boy

"He has Problems" Said Kenny

"Just like some body else we all know" said Ashten as they turned there head towards Asheel

"What" Said Asheel who was eating a cookie

"Anyways my name is Elsa" Said the 17 year old Blond girl

"Dinner,Anybody" Said Shiu

**Dinner table**

"So your a wrestling Family" Said Melanie

"Yeah,And a law breaking family to" Said Asheel

"I'm a cop" Said Louise

"Asheel's going to get us arrested if he keeps talking" Whispered Matt to his family

"Cops ruin my fun" Said Asheel

"How" said Louise

"They over react I pissed on one and he tried to shoot me" Said Asheel

"That was You" said Louise

"Were Screwed" Said Chloe

"So am I" Said Kenny

"Shiu get the tequila" Claimed Jay

* * *

"Okay guys Before we go me and Asheel got Christmas Wish list" Said Kenny

"Lance wants a condom" Said Asheel

"Go to a 7/11" Said Kenny

"Cody wants a picture of Duncan" Said Asheel

"Cody your a gay virgin" Said Kenny

"Jeff Killington want a barbie doll" Said Kenny

"This show embarrasses all of you mother fuckers doesn't it" Said Kenny

"And Justin Want's A potato" Said Asheel

"Asheel got you that last Christmas so you don't get one" said Kenny

"Well thats all the time we have so Merry Halloween" Said Asheel

"Chrstmas" Said Kenny 


	13. Season Finale

**Season Finale **

We see Asheel and Kenny in a studio

"Hello Assholes I'm Asheel and I climbed A mountain" Said Asheel

"No you Didn't" Said Kenny

"Yeah it's called Justins mom" Said Asheel

"Shut up Asheel" Said Justin as he walked into the scene

"Fine Then Killjoy" Said Asheel

"Any Way,We are going to show you the Thing Asheel Was going to Write,Direct and Promote on the TWE Network" Said Kenny

* * *

A/N_ This is the thing I thought of at first before This  
_

**TWE Kindergarten **

"I don't Want to go Mommy" Said Asheel as he tried to escape

"Your Brothers going to be there" Said Shiu

"No" Said Asheel

As a last resort Shiu threw skittles in the room as he chased after them into the room

"Skittles" Screamed Asheel as he found them and Stopped seeing a tall guy

"Those are mine" said The Guy

"No guy who shouldn't be in Kindergarten" Said Asheel

"I'm not,I'm in the Third Grade and my name is Jeff Killington" Said Jeff

"Why are you so White asked Asheel

Jeff turned red and Was about to punch him until some one stepped in the way

"I'll see you later kid" Said Jeff walking away

"Bye Captain Mayo" Said Asheel who turned to the figure

"Hi my Name is Lance Our parents know each other " Lance Said

"Want to be Best Friends" Said Asheel

"Okay" Said Lance

The two walked away as Friend little did they Know that they would be future Enimies

* * *

"That was Weird" Said Kenny

"Just like how Justins mom makes love" Said Asheel

"Thats it" said Justin as he Charged

"Hey look a dime" Said Asheel

Unfortunately for Justin he got fell through the window

"In other Crap heres a Never before seen Clip" said Kenny

* * *

**The Wedding Extended Ending**

"I now Pronounce You Lance Raters and Justin Wyatt a Gay Couple" Said John Foley

"I'm not Gay just Bi" Said Lance

"I like that Pussy" Said Justin

"So you rape cats thats not weird at all" Said Asheel

Justin tried to punch him but he ducked and Hit Jeff who Choke slammed through the set

"Hey Hey Jeff to Retard I payed 15 dollors and 24 cents for that set you Father Fucker" Screamed Asheel

* * *

"Well thats It from us" Said Kenny

"See you Later Ass holes,Unless your a guy then Lance will see you" Said Asheel

* * *

_Short but Decent one question Season 2 it's up to you and Only you Decide by I think I'm having thoughts of TWE Kindergarten _


End file.
